Enojos y un resfrió
by princesofice
Summary: Shion esta un poco cabreado, Nezumi no entiende nada y finalmente se desata una pelea. Un resfrió, un intercambio de roles, todo puede pasar. Romance, discusiones, lemon y extrañas situaciones.


**Hola, primero que todo esta es mi primer fanfiction de nº6, le verdad me encanta esta historia pero por sobre todo la relación de Nezumi x Shion, luego de pensar mucho, me decidí a publicar mis escritos pues me parece interesante desarrollar la idea, acá veremos prontamente como de cierta forma se intercambio los papeles.**

**Espero la disfruten, como advertencia al final hay una escena algo subida de tono, pero la nada misma, ahora no les quito mas tiempo y a leer.**

* * *

Era una noche cualquiera, Shion estaba preparando la cena mientras jugueteaba de vez en cuando con los ratoncitos que siempre le acompañaban, sintió la puerta chirrear y se giro de forma animosa esbozando una enorme sonrisa al ver a su Nezumi entrando por el marco de la puerta.

¿y tú que me miras? Dijo Nezumi tan hosco como siempre

Uuuuy que pesado, mejor siéntate y come al parecer no tienes animo de conversar maldito idiota, le respondió un Shion un tanto ofendido por la brusca respuesta del de cabellos violáceos.

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras las cuales no fueron muy agradables, ambos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, el silencio rondaba la habitación solo se escuchaban los pasos de los ratoncitos por la habitación, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper el silencio Shion porque seguía ofendido y de cierta forma esperaba que le pidieran perdón, aunque sabía que eso solo pasaría en sus sueños y Nezumi no hablaba simplemente porque estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, además le agradaba el silencio de vez en cuando, él hasta el momento ni siquiera se había dando cuenta de la molestia del peliblanco. Así pasaron la cena los dos en polos muy distintos, viviendo una "pelea" la cual solo uno estaba percatado y el otro a pesar de creerse tan hábil ni siquiera se había percatado.

Tu lavas la loza y ordenas, últimamente no has ayudado en nada en la casa, dijo Shion con la voz algo fría, quería demostrar su enojo ante su amado.

Pues yo trabajo duramente ok, no me queda tiempo, aquí tu eres el vago respondió Nezumi solo para hacerlo enojar, le encantaba molestarlo pero por sobre todo lo que más le agradaba era ver las infantiles caras de enojo que expresaba Shion.

Maldito bastardo, respondió un cada vez más molesto Shion, yo también trabajo y además día a día te tengo la comida, está bien tu aportes con más dinero y al fin de cuentas no me cobras nada por vivir aquí, pero eso no te da el derecho a tratarme como tu empleado, eres un maldito infeliz que solo piensa en sí mismo. Y Shion finalmente exploto, estaba harto de todo, pero en especial de que el más alto no le diera importancia a lo que él sentía, que no lo tomara en cuenta pero por sobre todo lo que más lo tenía aburrido es que hacía muchos días que Nezumi no había tocado su cuerpo, solo había respondido a uno que otro beso, pero de tener sexo nada de nada y eso lo desesperaba y cada vez que el intentaba tomar la iniciativa el de ojos grisáceos ni cuenta se daba o simplemente le empezaba a hablar de la investigación. Terminada toda la expresión de su enojo, y ante la disimula actitud de su compañero de habitación el cual tenía la mirada posada en las hojas de un libro, se marcho dando un fuerte portazo.

Ese torpe me estresa, dijo Nezumi desentendido de la situación, pensó que el peliblanco solo iba a tomar un poco de aire, así que se acostó a dormir un rato esperando que llegara su acompañante para robarle un beso de buenas noches.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, Shion se había ido a quedar donde Inukashi esperaba que al menos si no pasaba la noche en casa , Nezumi se diera cuenta de sus actos y empezara a cambiar, para suerte de Shion al cabo de unos segundos de su llegaba la tormenta se desato, se salvo con suerte de una buena mojada; mientras en el hogar de Nezumi, el joven se daba vuelta tras vuelta sin poder dormir no entendía que diablos pasaba como es que Shion aun no llegaba, finalmente se decidió ir a buscarlo, pues con lo torpe que era su amado quizás en que problema se había metido, corrió por los alrededores siendo totalmente empapado por la lluvia, pero del ojos rojos ni vestigios, luego de un rato se aburrió y enojo, ahora sí que si el peliblanco se las pagaría por desaparecer, dejarlo con ganas de besarlo y bueno algo más, no llegar a dormir y hacerlo mojarse en una fría tormenta. Llego a su casa y se rindió ante sueño y cansancio tirándose sobre su cama durmiendo todo mojado. Shion durmió de lo más tranquilo, su enojo seguía en pie no estaba dispuesto a dar tregua frente al sarcástico hombre, el debía ganar esta pelea. No retrocedería hasta verlo rogándole perdón.

Cuando el de carmesí ojos se encontraba bañando a los perros como siempre, sintió una fuerte mirada sobre si, se dio vuelta y ahí estaba, su Nezumi sentado mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, Shion lo ignoro como nunca antes lo había hecho y siguió haciendo su trabajo como si nada, Nezumi se desespero, odiaba ser ignorado de aquella manera y más aun luego de la horrible noche que había pasado, estaba colmado de los nervios pues no sabía dónde ni con quien había pasado la noche Shion, una infinidad de respuesta se asomaron por su mente y ninguna era mejor que la otra.

- ¿Dónde diablos pasaste la noche? Dijo fríamente Nezumi.

- Donde se me antojo, respondió Shion sin levantar la mirada.

-Imbécil, dímelo ahora exigió el de cabellos violáceos con una voz aun mas colérica que la anterior

- Tú no tienes derecho a exigirme nada, de hecho ¿dudo que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que te dije ayer no? Si al final eres un maldito egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo, que no le importa lo que los demás sientan, sabes me tienes cabreado vete de acá y déjame trabajar tranquilo dijo Shion, ante la simple mirada de su acompañante y su silencio, este se enojo aun más y procedió a tirarle un balde de agua; haber si reaccionas y das alguna respuesta le grito Shion, mientras se reía por lo bajo viendo a Nezumi todo empapado y con los cabellos desordenados.

-Ahora vas a ver maldito, respondió Nezumi, acto seguido lo arrastro hasta la casa, pues en este lugar tendrían una buena charla, Shion no se resistió, pues estaba divertido con la situación, después de todo había logrado molestarlo.

Entraron y Nezumi empujo a Shion bruscamente sentándolo en el sillón, el se paro al frente y comenzó a hablar:

-Shion por favor explícame que diablos pasó anoche, no entiendo nada.

- pues acaso no me escuchaste, últimamente llegas tarde, te vas temprano, casi ni hablas ni me tomas en cuenta, no ayudas en casa, no haces nada dijo calmadamente Shion. Me gustaría que te involucraras mas, que estuvieras con migo después de todo ¿estamos juntos no? Djo Shion soinrojandose ante lo ultimo dicho.

-jajajaja Shion solo debías decírmelo claramente, sabes no leo mentes, pero asi que no te tomo en cuenta, ahora vas a ver! Me pagaras por todo lo que pase anoche y desearas que siga sin tomarte en cuenta.

acto seguido tomo en brazos a Shion y lo tiro sobre la cama, lo desnudo de forma salvaje, le lamio desde el estomago hasta el cuello probando un escalofrió en el peliblanco, le dio besos los cuales subieron de intensidad, le mordió el labio, juguetearon con sus lenguas, Shion solo sonreía como un tonto. Cuando ya habían llegado al clímax y estaban listo para acabar de forma intensa aquella situación de pasión, de sexo post-pelea, Nezumi comenzó a marearse poco a poco todo de comenzó a tornar negro y finalmente cayó sobre la espalda del muchacho, Shion pensó que estaba jugando, hacerlo esperar con ansias como castigo por haberlo dejado una noche solo, pero al cabo de unos minutos, Nezumi no producía movimiento alguno se giro rápidamente y lo vio inconsciente, sonrojado y respirando rápidamente, inmediatamente junto su frente con la suya y el ojos grisáceos se encontraba con una altísima fiebre, algo tenía que hacer….Más bien era un buen momento para aprovecharse de cierta manera.

* * *

**Espero lo hayan ****disfrutado, en el siguiente capitulo veremos como Shion se aprovecha de la situación ante un sumiso Nezumi, como sera el dominante por algún tiempo. Espero me dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos e ideas todo sera bien recibido y es más los espero con ansias, muchas gracias por leer y prontamente subiré el siguiente capitulo.**

**Atte: Nonimi**


End file.
